My Interview with Amelia
by Humor Queen Merc
Summary: What happens when you get Amelia started on justice? A bunch of strange analagies, that's for sure!


Author's notes - Visit my Unofficial Slayers Funny Site at www.geocities.com/ameriagreywards. Otherwise, enjoy the interview! Oh, and somebody was asking about all the cannon couplings. Just a forewarn, don't let the couplings bother you, this is just for fun, however, for all the animé's that I've seen, I always support the cannons. ^^

Disclaimer - Must...say...that...I...don't...own...Slayers...*plops over unconscious* 

My Interview with Amelia

Me: Hi everyone and welcome to yet another interview! Today I'm here with a special friend reccomended by our earlier interviewee Zelgadiss. Welcome today, Ms. Amelia!

Amelia: HI!!! Hello all you justice lovers! 

Me: So, I guess I'll start out by asking what your full name is.

Amelia: Ah, it's Amelia (Ameria) Wil Tesla de Saillune.

Me: WHAT?!?! L-sama, that's one heck of a long name!

Amelia: My friends all call me Ame-chan. ^^

Me: Er, ok, so, um, Amelia, how old are you?

Amelia: I am the just age of 16! 

Me: Ok, and do you have any family Amelia?

Amelia: YES!!! My daddy! I love my daddy so much! He's the most just man in the world! He fights evil with the oxymoronic fist of justice! He's so just that he defines justice!

Me: Whoa, ok there justice girl, calm down now. Let's see, do you have a best friend?

Amelia: MISS LINA!!! She's my just partner and mentor! She has shown me so much in the world, though she has managed to get me into major trouble every once and awhile. But that's ok, because in the name of justice I will wander the ends of the Earth to right wrongs with her! Together we have smitten many evil people and mazoku's with our righteous fists of justice! Our sledgehammers of justice! Our annoying corporate sponsors of justice! Our...

Me: Ok, ok, I get it! So, got a boyfriend?

Amelia: Yes! Mr. Zelgadiss!

*Suddenly the wall is blown up and in comes a blushing Zelgadiss*

Zelgadiss: I am NOT!!!

Amelia: *Starts to cry* Aw Mr. Zelgadiss, that's mean! You are too!

Zelgadiss: ACK!!! AM NOT!!! 

Me: Um...

*Suddenly the roof blows off to reveal Lina*

Lina: Oh you SO are!

Me: ACK!!! My studio!

Zelgadiss: Am not!

Amelia: *Cries* Mr. Zelgadiiiiiiiiissssssssssss...

Lina: Are too!

Me: ARGH!!! Enough of this! Lina, for the love of L-sama, SHUT UP!!!

Lina: *Suddenly getting VERY angry* did...you...just...tell...me...to...shut...up...?

Zelgadiss: Eep! *Flies away super fast*

Amelia: Yipe! *Dives for cover*

Me: *Oblivious to whatever Lina's chanting above her* Did I do something wrong?

Lina: ..._by the power you and I possess! DRAGON SLAAAAAAAAAAVE!!!_

*BOOM!!!*

Amelia and Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

*Lina flies off, a trail of smoke following her.*

Me: Medic...

*4 fire trucks, 600 gallons of water, 3 fire-extinguishers, a bomb-diffuser squad, 30 policemen, 2 rescue dogs, 8 paramedics, a neck brace, 132 stitches, a helicopter, 2 toe splints, and the S.W.A.T. team later...*

Me: And we're back with Ms. Amelia Willtarsa da Serryon or something like that!

Amelia: Amelia Wil Tesla de Saillune

Me: Whatever, so, what's your favorite food?

Amelia: Oh, I dunno, I guess everything really. Everything that's cooked justly that is!

Me: Cool! Hey, Zelgadiss mentioned that you were a princess. What's it like to be a princess.

Amelia: BORING. Insanely boring. I don't like being a princess! Hmph!

Me: Ok, so what's your favorite thing to do during your free time?

Amelia: Free time? A warrior of justice doesn't have free time! I'm always on the lookout for unjust activities and people to bring to justice! I was brought upon this plane to deliver just actions with my iron fist of justice! With my giant ogre of justice! I shall smite all evil with the annoying cell phone ring of justice! I shall smite all evil with the righteous homework of justice, with the slacker of justice, with the rhino of justice, with the puppies of justice, with the high-decibel bouncing car of justice, with the...

Me: OK OK OK!!! I get it! So, um, now what are you currently doing?

Amelia: Passing just laws around the land so that no one shall suffer any injustices! 

Me: I thought earlier you said that you were bored out of your tree with being a princess.

Amelia: I am, but at least I get to pass and help create just laws of righteousness! 

Me: Well, I can see that today's interview was very themed. Thanks for stopping by Amelia!

Amelia: Ah, 'twas the just thing to do! 

Me: (Afraid by now) Um, so, er, see you all next time for the next interview with the Slayers!

-----------------------------------

Like? Hate? Love? Review, e-mail me, IM me, or check out my web site and sign the little guestbook! ^^


End file.
